Is This Wrong?
by GotensCrystalDreams
Summary: Life is strange, in the sense that it always catches you off guard, and gets you when your most vulnerable. Goku and Goten learn this the hard way. Incest fic.
1. Prolouge

Is This Wrong?

* * *

**Crystal: I will say this now. Yes, this is an incest story but hear me out. This story will have absolutely no making out or lemon scenes or anything of the sort. I don't write those. The whole focus of the story shows how a father and son deal with the many tragedies that are happening around them. I will go no farther than hugging between them and maybe a kiss, but even so, it won't be like a french kiss or something. If you are still offended by it then leave now, I do not appreciate bad comments and any that I receive will be brushed aside, so even if you tell me to stop writing I will just ignore it. I love my work, and who knows some others might as well.**

* * *

He was different. There was no getting around that fact, but did everyone at his school have to point it out every single day? He wasn't going to come in and be normal some day. He was stuck like this. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal, so he had a tail what's the problem here? Everything apparently.

Goten had surely matured sense the Majin Buu fiasco, but he still held a petite appearance. He had only gotten a little taller maybe to about four ft nine inches, almost five feet, but for a thirteen year old he looked more like a ten year old child. That is what bothered him the most.

Day in and day out he was mocked by his peers for his size and strange features. His black spiked hair wasn't as cool to everyone else like he thought it would be, and everyone teased him about his tail. But what made him even more angered was that people only recognized him because of his older brother and father. Every day it was, "Hey, aren't you Gohan's brother? Your a lot more puny than I thought." Or more commonly, "Hey, your Son Goku's kid aren't you? You look just like him except your so small and weak." And after every remark a beating followed. He would come home sore and maybe bleeding inevitably freaking his mother out.

Speaking of his mother, where has she been lately? No one knows yet.

She had been missing for a month already, putting everyone into a panic. Some of their friends had given up on searching for her, Piccolo and Vegeta just to name a few, but others are still going. It was starting to drive him crazy! His brother got Hercule to send out a search party, Krillin and Yamcha flew around the outskirts of the city constantly on alert, and Videl was always patrolling the city with baby Pan now. Come to think of it, Goku had been the only one not looking for her. He just went on like everything was fine. He didn't seem even a little sad like he should have.

It wasn't that surprising to Goten though. Would you be upset if the person who makes your life miserable all the time disappeared? Sounds strange I know, but after the threat of Buu was over, ChiChi had begun to treat Goku like a rag. She would yell at him more than before. See, before it was just a scolding for doing something extremely stupid, but now it's almost as if she yells just to hear herself speak. And she actually decided to stop cooking for the two of them, claiming that she's fed up with it and they should learn to cook for themselves.

They all want to know what happened to ChiChi right? Well there about to find out.

* * *

"Dad? I'm back from school! Ouch…"

It had been, to put it mildly, another bad day. Normal, but bad all the same. He had gotten dragged into an ally this morning and had the crud beat out of him. He had learned from past mistakes though to always carry a few senzu beans with him for emergencies. Then, he had his lunch stolen from him at lunchtime, so he starved. And to top it all off, he had been mugged after school on the walk home. They stole all his spare change, but thankfully they left the dragonball. He always carried the four star ball with him now, he claimed it brought good luck…sometimes.

"Hello?" He dropped his ripped bag to the floor. Have to get a new one again…

He walked around the house hoping to find someone. Anyone would do, he was starting to get worried.

"Hey, anyone here!"

"I'm in my bedroom." A voice called quietly, you had to be silent just to hear it.

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead!" Goten yelled.

"Just what I mean, she's dead. Yamcha and Krillin found her body in the mountains. I'm sorry Goten. I know you'll miss her." Goku replied gloomily.

The first emotion he showed about ChiChi in weeks.

"Did someone kill her?"

"No, she had a knife in her hand, and a stab wound on her chest, she killed herself. Why, we don't know."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yes, Vegeta and Bulma said they might come over later."

Goku looked up and noticed his son's torn up clothes. He had a bloody nose and his sleeve was ripped off.

"What happened? Were those kids picking on you again?"

"Yeah, but I'm alright."

"Maybe, but let me clean you up. You look like your about to pass out."

Indeed he did, all Goten wanted to do was go to bed, and maybe never wake up. Just to escape those kids.

* * *

Not a good idea.

It was embarrassing for him to talk, or even think about, but Goten felt really strange around Goku lately. He thought about it after it started and his mind screamed at him that he must be attracted to him, but he ignored it and said it was just that he idolized him. He _was_ his hero, well, he was _everyone's_ hero. But the feelings did get stronger and his insides were pestering him to admit that he was slightly attracted to his father. Finally he admitted it, to himself only, that he was. Talk about narcissism. Anyway, having his father helping him clean his wounds and what not, he had to be close and that was driving him crazy! Why was fate so cruel? Being attracted to your own father couldn't be right, for one thingthere related, and two, there both boys. That's two problems there.

Goten had nothing against people who are gay, but he never imagined himself to be. His mother is probably laughing at him in disgust like everyone at his school does.

"Ow! That hurts!"

It did, rubbing alcohol was the pits.

"I know, but you don't want it to get infected, then it will hurt more. There, all done. Just go get changed, Bulma and her family should be over soon."

* * *

Crystal

2/06/05


	2. Chapter1

Is This Wrong?

Crystal: Thank you for the reviews I got. They make it worth writing.

sesshygirl

Jay FicLover

Orchideater

(Goten's POV)

"We're so sorry about what happened." Bulma's mom cooed.

That's what they've all been saying sense they got here! If they're really sorry them they'll stop talking about it!

"Yeah, we know how hard it must be." Bulma replied.

No you don't. You don't know at all. No one in your family has died this way; you've never felt this kind of pain before. The pain of losing a loved one, and the emptiness that replaces the familiar warmth in your heart.

I just sat at my spot at the table, legs crossed and my arms folded. My face was set glaring at our 'guests'. Weren't guests supposed to be invited? Because last time I checked I didn't invite any of them.

At least Trunks didn't come. He was busy with some new video game and threw a fit when his parents tried to make him go. Vegeta just didn't care. I guess going out of your way to help out friends went against his honor code.

I sighed, but what I really meant was, 'get the hell out of our house and let us be!'

Dad turned to me and shook his head in warning. I turned away.

"I think we should go now. You two need some time."

Thank you!

* * *

Dad cornered me in my room after they left.

"Why did you act like that towards them?"

"I wanted them to leave, they weren't making anything better."

"They were only trying to be polite, trying to make us feel better."

"Well I don't think reminding us of the fact that mom's gone is helping any."

Goku sighed. He had a point.

"Fine."

There was an awkward silence after that. We just sat there, until he asked that question. That horrible question. I thought as soon as he asked it every volcano on earth would erupt and kill us all, taking me out of the nightmare. No such luck.

"Is something wrong? Besides ChiChi dieing that is."

_'Damn!'_

"No reason, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He pressed. He was getting an answer, forced or not.

"Just…stuff."

"Is it someone in particular?"

_'Well duh, but if I told you, you'd have a heart attack.'_

"Yeah. I suppose,"

_'Why did I say that again?'_

Goku smirked. "Oh I see. May I ask who the lucky girl is? Or are you to shy?"

"I guess, but it's not really a girl."

_'Stop telling him things!'_

"Oh."

More silence.

"Alright, who is _he_?"

"Just, you know…a guy."

"Are you embarrassed to say?"

"No, I…"

"Because you can tell me."

"Yes but…"

"I won't laugh, trust me."

I snapped. "It's _you_ okay!"

I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door. I didn't care if he was pissed beyond belief at me or whatever, I just had to get out.

"Goten wait!"

(Goku's POV)

Wait a second. Backup. Did he just say, he liked me? _That _way? It's either that or I'm hearing things. Never mind, I have to go find him.

* * *

"Goten! Goten where are you!" I yelled for what seemed like hours.

"Damn, where are you?"

It was late already and it was freezing in this rain. If it was possible it was getting colder.

"What's that sound?"

I stopped in mid-flight, listening intently for that sound again. It sounded like…crying maybe? It was crying!

"Goten?"

I was walking now, towards a bunch of trees and bushes. The crying got louder the closer I got.

"Why did I have to say that! I should've just lied."

It was definitely Goten.

"Why do I even like him that way? He looks just like me but I don't blush when I look in the mirror. Ah…this sucks! Love sucks! I'm only thirteen, why I'm I being punished!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his little problem. I know it was mean but I can't help it!

"Who's there? Hello?"

Crud he heard me. Well this is awkward. It took all I had to be perfectly still but being crouched down isn't very comfortable.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just…hanging out in the grass…the wet, muddy grass. How have you been?"

"Look if you want me to go home I will."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you."

_'Here comes the yelling.'_

(Normal POV)

Goten braced himself. Maybe he wouldn't kill him, maybe he would give him two days to pack up and leave. But he didn't get what he was expecting. The next thing he knew he was being hugged.

"I thought you were mad at me. Aren't you?"

"Why would I be? I know it was hard for you to tell me that, and I wasn't expecting it either."

Goten's face fell. Okay, at least he didn't hate him. That was good right? Maybe the worst that would happen was that he would be sent to Trunks' house, with daily visits.

"But," Goku continued, " that doesn't mean I'll be mad at you. Just take as much time as you need and sort things out, I think your more confused than I am. When your ready to talk, tell me everything you want. Deal?"

Goten smiled. "Sure!"

"Good. Now what do you say we get out of the rain and get something to eat?"

"Okay, let's get McDonalds!" (Crystal: I really don't know if they have McDonalds in Japan, but they do here.)

Crystal

2/27/05


	3. Chapter2

Is This Wrong?

Crystal: I havn't gotten any reviews for chapter two yet, but I'll update now anyway.

(Goten's POV)

I hate driving cars. I wish we could fly but dad says we can't use our powers in public. That's why I never fight back when I'm in trouble… stop thinking depressing thoughts! Tonight is a good night. I just might have a chance with him. Yes, I finally admitted to myself that I am completely taken with him. I couldn't really deny it any longer. And besides, I think he actually likes me back.

"Can we turn the radio on? I'm bored."

"Go ahead."

Nope, forget it, no, hmm. Okay, this one. I only heard it once before. What was it called… something about a soul…I don't know, but I like it.

**I don't want another pretty face,**

**I don't want just anyone to hold,**

**I don't want my love to go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

I couldn't help but start swaying back and forth in my seat. I probably had the dumbest smile on my face.

"How many sodas did you have this morning?"

"Only six." I pouted and stopped swaying. I know I'm thirteen but I'm still a kid at heart.

I still need to figure out why I like him. I mean people don't just wake up liking someone.

For one he's kind of…cute. He may look like me but there are some differences. His features are just sharper, and his eyes are different. While I still look like I should be in diapers. That makes me wonder if he even likes me back, or just accepts it. Why would someone like me anyway? I'm so…childish.

But besides his looks what else is there? He's real nice to me, them again all parents are nice to their kids. But whenever he was with me I never looked at him like he was my dad, I just treated him like one of my best friends.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yup, It's right up ahead."

"Good I'm hungry."

My stomach growled right then as if agreeing with me.

"So I hear. We better hurry then, your stomach sounds hungry."

Then his stomach growled too.

"Apparently, so is mine."

I laughed at him and he blushed. It sounds silly, but he's kind of cute when he blushes. Maybe I like him just for his personality. He is fun to be with.

* * *

This is how life is supposed to feel. It was just the two of us, McDonalds, and a movie. Oh, don't forget the couch. The only thing that could of made it better would be if the movie wasn't so freaking scary! God, I'm gonna have nightmares! It was called the ring, and I only picked it because it sounded cool, but why out of all the movies! That's it, I'm sleeping in dad's bed tonight.

…

Ah! Bad thoughts! Think PG rated things! Then again, It's not that easy when your watching a horror flick next to the person your in love with! Mom is probably laughing at me while she's burning in hell! May she rest in peace. (Crystal: Got that bit from Family Guy.)

Seriously, mom was starting to bug me before she died. Always pestering me to go to school, do my homework, get good grades, and grow up and give her grandchildren. As if having your own children wasn't enough.

Uh, I can't watch this anymore, It's gross. Dad likes it though, he even laughs at it sometimes! I have to agree though, some of it is a little cliché. Hmmm, maybe something good can come out of this.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, then I 'fell' right on dad's lap. I don't think he minded though so I actually tried to fall asleep. Which was kind of hard to do with all the screaming on the television.

* * *

The TV was off when I woke up but we were still on the couch. Sometime during the movie dad put his hand on my back and fell asleep.

Maybe we should watch horror movies more often. ;)

Crystal

3/02/05


	4. Chapter3

Is This Wrong?

Crystal: I knowI didn't updtae yesterday, but I went up tomy cousin's ranch and rode horses and all that. But I'm back now so here.

(Goku's POV)

Capsule corp. is holding a funeral for ChiChi tomorrow. They invited us to come, but what was I supposed to say? That I really don't care for her anyway, so I'll just skip it? Now we have two problems, no three. One, I don't know what to tell them about the funeral, two, how are we going to get money now that ChiChi's gone, and three, how am I supposed to tell them that I have a relationship with my own son!

I never thought of them as narrow minded people, but this might just be too much for them. I was a little surprised myself with my 'revelation'.

**(Flashback)**

**Gohan had still been living with us at the time, so we put together a small outing. We planned to spend a whole day at the beach, and stay in a nice hotel nearby. Usually, whenever we went swimming, the first thing I wanted to do was lounge with ChiChi and watch Gohan and Goten play. This time however, I wanted nothing more than to join the boys in the ocean. So I did. Gohan had gotten out to dry off, so Goten made me his new target. I was just standing there and out of the blue he would pour sand in my hair or put some aquatic creature down my trunks.**

**I couldn't get mad at him though; I just stood there and took it. Laughing even. I think I let him do it on purpose just to hear his laugh.**

**(End Flashback)**

The first time I thought that I furiously denied it, but in time I just grew to accept it. It didn't take long for me to accept it either. I mean, when you lose interest in your own wife and opt for just watching your child, there is no denying it.

I remember yesterday when Goten came home beaten. Why he didn't just fight back I don't know, but I wasn't just going to sit here and watch. I think I'll pay a little visit to those boys…

* * *

This looks like a perfect spot for them to hang out. Sure enough there are three thugs in the ally. God this place stinks, there's garbage everywhere. I don't know how they stand it.

"Hey, what was that kid's name? You know, the one we pounded on yesterday."

One of the dumb one's answered. "Uh, his ID says 'Goten'."

"Yeah, him. You know, maybe we should of kept him, he wasn't that bad to look at you know."

That made me mad. I may sound a bit sadistic, but you know what I have my reasons.

"Sorry boys, he's already taken."

(Crystal: I wrote up a fight scene for this part, but I don't wish to scar my younger readers for life. Let's just say it involves limbs being removed (by hand) and eye gouging. Have a nice day. ;)

* * *

Darn, they got blood on my shirt. Hmm, looking at my work I feel a little bad for them. Oh well, they got what they had coming.

It's dark now to, Goten's gonna be worried. First things first, I have to get rid of my shirt, I'll never get these stains out.

* * *

(Goten's POV)

Where did he go? He was here when I went to sleep.

"I'm back!"

He's back! I ran to greet him, but man you should of seen my face when he walked in without a shirt! I probably looked like a tomato I was blushing so much.

"Um, where did you go?"

He hesitated. "Out."

"Yeah but where?"

"Oh…just meeting some old friends of mine."

The smirk he gave was a bit creepy, but I let it go.

"Then what happened to your shirt?"

More hesitation. "I spilled some stuff on it, that's all."

"Oh."

Weird.

Crystal

3/06/05


	5. Chapter4

Is This Wrong?

Crystal: I know, took me a little longer. I just had some things going on this past week and they took up a lot of my time. But I think this should keep you till...next week?

Also, I'm in a particularly bad mood today. (Parents) So this chapter might be kind of strange.

Dark. That's all there was. Just plain, terrifying, black darkness.

Cold too. It was very cold.

The darkness swirled around him, freezing him. The shadows grabbed his arms and legs, bringing images to him. They were all just regular, childish nightmares. He tried to close his eyes to block them, but they forced them open.

His mother's mangled body.

He cried.

The shadows twisted and churned around his ankles and wrists until he heard them snap.

He screamed. He screamed so hard his throat went raw, but it hurt worse.

* * *

"Ah!" Goten shot up in his bed, and hit something hard.

"Goten?"

He looked around. He was in his room. No shadows. No nothing.

"Goten?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He looked at his hands.

"You were screaming so I came to check on you. I've been trying to wake you for at least ten minutes."

(Goten's POV)

"It was just a nightmare, I'll be fine." I tried to assure him, but I don't think he bought it.

"Alright. If you need me I'm just down the hall."

I nodded and flopped back down on my 'mountain' of pillows. He turned to leave, whispered a quick 'love you', and left, leaving the door open just a crack.

He must have insomnia too. Maybe he wont mind if I go watch tv with him. It's not like I have school tomorrow. Or for the rest of the year. Dad took me out yesterday. Why? I don't know, but he's been acting weird lately.

"What the heck. I might as well go see him. I'm not getting any sleep anyway. Oh wait, I need Bow."

Bow was my little white dragon plushie. Dad and Gohan won him for me at a carnival the day after dad came back for good. I always slept with it because it was from the first thing we did together as a real family. I remember, dad and Gohan won little key chains.

I grabbed Bow and walked down the hall to mom and... to _dad's_ room. Should I bother him?

"Goten? You need something?"

I must have looked pretty silly, caught sneaking into dad's room in blue starry pj's, clutching a little doll to my side. Sometimes I wonder if I'm thirteen or three.

"Yeah. See, I can't sleep and I was just wondering if I could...watch tv in here for a while?"

He looked at me funny again. "Sure. You know, you don't have to ask."

I didn't reply, instead just crawled in next to him and tried to watch tv. It was called 'Adult Swim'. It was just a bunch of cartoons, but with more adult humor, crammed together.

I don't think either of us were really paying attention.

"Your nightmare spooked you, didn't it?"

"Sort of. I guess."

Well with my 'motives' clear we were able to watch one show. Sealab 2021. (Crystal: Don't own.) It was kind of funny to.

The characters were all addicted to some weird drug. I didn't get it that much. _"It's like amonkey crapped a rainbow in my head!"_

That was pretty funny. I started laughing, but not just because of the show but...dad was tickling me!

"No! S-stop! Come on, I give!"

I wasn't gonna take this sitting down.

I, as gently as possible, pushed him off with my foot and rolled to the side, but he was ready and grabbed my foot. Leaning back, I grabbed a pillow off the floor and whacked him with it! Ha!

Goten: 1. Goku: 0.

After that it was an all out war. Weapons consisting of pillows, blankets, sheets, Bow, in my case. Whatever we had. All I remember then was us laying on top of a heap of blankets exhausted.

"Dad...I'm sleepy now."

"Me too. G' night."

I rolled off of him and grabbed Bow, ready to pass out, but I changed my mind and rolled back over facing dad, who was on his back.

I felt a lot better sleeping here. I doubt I'll have nightmares tonight.

Maybe we could turn my room into a new game room?

Crystal

3/19/05


End file.
